All She Wants To Do Is Dance
by spikespetslayer
Summary: Seduction in mind, Penny learns an ancient art. Rated M for sexual situations and themes. Leaving as a WIP just in case I get inspired.


_gratuitous author's note: I'm clearing out all my unfinished one-shots so I can work on EDT and BOF. Yeah, smut ahead. Remind me not to watch Shakira on YouTube, eh? BTW, Sheldon's method of internet surfing? Totally came to me in a dream. In fact, so did the whole fic, more or less._

_Yeah, and just like everything else, TBBT does not belong to me. I always forget disclaimers. That's why I have a blanket disclaimer on my profile._

* * *

It was Wednesday, new comic book day, and they were returning to the apartment with their Thai food in hand, ready to settle down for new comic books, take out food, and Halo and exactly eight pm. Penny was coming down the stairs and met them on the bottom landing, right above the lobby. She was dressed in a pair of the tightest leggings any of them had ever seen on a female. They hugged the curve of her ass, barely clinging to her hips and pelvic bones, and dipped low, riding just above her pubic mound. A filmy skirt wrapped around the waistband of the leggings and swayed with every step, hypnotizing them as she walked down the stairs. Leonard and Howard were halfway up the staircase to the landing and halted in their tracks; Raj and Sheldon were behind them in the lobby and hadn't started up the stairs yet.

They all paused as Penny breezed by them, a bag over her shoulder. "Hi guys," she said as she passed.

"Penny, where are you going? Its Halo night," Sheldon called to her retreating back.

"I have plans, Sheldon," she called back.

Too stubborn to let it go, he followed her out to her car in the apartment parking lot. The other three followed him, always interested in the Sheldon/Penny wars. They were nothing if not legendary. "Penny, you know that Wednesday is Halo night. Why have you made other plans?"

She turned and looked him up and down dismissively. "Because I happen to have a life, Sheldon, and I don't need or want a schedule to tell me when it's time to do something. Now, if we're done here, I need to get to class."

"You're taking a class dressed like that?" His body vibrated in near-outrage. "That is totally inappropriate for a classroom setting, Penny."

"Yes, Sheldon, for one of your classes. Not one of mine. See ya, Stick Man!" With that final word, she got into her car and backed out of her space, doing her best not to run over the crazy man running after her car, waving his arms and trying to stop her from leaving.

That man would never learn, would he?

She returned home just as they were packing it in for the night. Sheldon and Raj had beat Leonard and Howard handily, three games to one. Leonard was already feeling surly and angry over the loss and Sheldon's superior attitude; it was not a new thing, but it was no less irritating.

"Even without Penny's excellent playing skills, we were able to triumph over the less-than-stellar performance of Wolowitz and Hofstadter, Raj," he crowed as he wound the cord around another controller. "I do believe that is called just desserts, am I correct?"

"Just can it, Sheldon," Leonard snapped, throwing his controller in the box, his sudden rage barely controlled. "You win every time and we all know it. You don't have to rub our noses in it."

Sheldon looked in the box at the abused controller, then back at him roommate. With a look of disdain that he refused to hide, he placed his own controller into the box and removed the one that Leonard had thrown, wound it quickly, then replaced it wordlessly and closed the box before putting it back into the closet. He closed the door and listened for the snick of the latch before he circled the couch and sat down in his spot.

There was a tap at the door and Penny entered before anyone could answer. "How did Halo night go?"

Howard grimaced. "Don't ask. How was your class? I assume it was a class on how to be the center of attention because you certainly have all of mine."

Penny's eyes narrowed. "The only attention you will be getting from me is from my fist if you don't cut it out, Howard. We've talked about this. Don't make me _talk_ to you about this again."

Howard quailed and looked at Raj. "I think that it's time to go, don't you?"

Raj nodded and both men got to their feet. "We'll catch up with you two at work tomorrow."

Leonard looked at them, still grumpy. "Yeah, see ya."

"Good night, gentlemen," Sheldon said.

"Bye, guys," Penny said, waving from the kitchen. The microwave dinged and she turned to get her Thai food out, grabbing a fork out of the silverware drawer before heading over to sit in her spot on the couch.

She took two big bites before the tension got to her. "So, um, what's going on here tonight? The air's really thick in here tonight." She shook her fork at the two of them. "You guys haven't looked at each other once since I've been here."

Leonard got to his feet before he looked at Sheldon. "Nothing new. Sheldon's just an enormous dick, as usual. You know, status quo, Penny. Good night." Without a backward glance, he hurried down the hall and to his room.

Sheldon looked at her and raised his eyebrow, as if to say _see what I have to put up with? _"You did not tell us what you are taking in your class, Penny," he said.

She finished chewing, watching him thoughtfully before answering. "You'll think that it's stupid."

Sheldon tsked and then said, "Penny, furthering your education is never stupid."

She set her Thai food down on the coffee table and turned to face him. "Sheldon, I'm not taking a class to further my education. I'm taking a class in dance."

"Dance is an art form. You are a performing artist as an actor. It will enhance your career in some way or another, will it not?"

She looked chagrined. "Probably not." She chewed on her lip and her eyes showed that she made a decision. "All right. I'll tell you, but I'm gonna trust that you won't tell the other guys. I'm taking a belly dancing class."

"Belly dancing? The Arabian type of dancing?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to be really good cardiovascular and great for muscle toning and sculpting. I'm pretty good at it, too. I've moved from the back to the front of the class."

Sheldon looked intrigued. "Will you show me?"

Penny put the lid back on her Thai and shuffled over to the sink. "Not yet," she said as she washed and dried her fork. "When I get really good, I'll do a little dance for you guys. Until then, zip it, okay, Sheldon?

"Consider it 'zipped', Penny." He made an elaborate zipping gesture across his mouth with his right hand and Penny smiled at him.

"Okay, Moonpie. I'm exhausted, so I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Only Meemaw calls me Moonpie. Please desist from doing so. Good night, Penny." He watched her leave from his spot and as soon as the door was closed, he raced over and locked it, then sat down at his computer and typed 'belly dancing' into the location/search bar.

He skimmed through the thirty-one million and some-odd results and right clicked several pages to open them in new windows. He had always found this to be the fastest way for him to read and absorb any material; experimentation and experience were always his best teachers.

He already knew the bare bones basics about belly dancing, but he prided himself on his mantra—he knew physics, therefore, he knew everything. Such was his SOP—he would overhear mention of something interesting, a little known fact, a tidbit, and he would head to his computer, look it up, follow links to other sites and their interesting facts, tidbits, little known stories. His knowledge grew exponentially with every passing day and every webpage.

When he was a child, he would spend hours on end in the public library, reading book after book. Several times, he hid in the stacks after hours; only revealing himself after Mary Cooper had called the head librarian at home and had him meet her at the library to retrieve her wayward son (because really, where else would a five-year-old genius be? At the local pool hall? If he wasn't at Meemaw's, he was at the library).

If the library was his marijuana of knowledge, the internet was his heroin. He could learn in one night what would have taken him a month before, facts about thousands more subjects than he previously knew existed. Many a night he sat up in front of the square tube, waiting for pages to load just to flip through them desultorily, sorting through conflicting information sites to filter the correct from the incorrect.

Even in this enlightened age, it was a crapshoot, to use a word from Penny's vernacular. He still found wildly flawed logic everywhere.

So he crawled around the World Wide Web, reading about the ancient art form that was dance. He was in his normal learning mode, so it went something like this: scan, scan, scan, scroll, right-click (open in new tab), scan, scan, scan, right-click (open in new tab), close current tab, scan new tab, scan, scan, watch media, scan, close tab, scan, watch media, scan, open in new tab, scan, close tab, go to new window, repeat. It happened quickly, at an exhausting pace; sometimes, he had other things going on in the background—chat, games (sometimes multiples of both), leading to non-sequitur comments in the chat boxes. For a mind as complex as Sheldon's, it was all in a day's work.

He had to open so many window and so many tabs because he scanned through them so fast, it bordered on manic. If he stuck to one at a time, they loaded too slowly for him—far too slow. He considered purchasing his own server at one point and becoming his own ISP, if only because of the loading speed. That and he could be magnanimous and offer Penny free internet and her own domain, perhaps or . Or even . Or perhaps all three. They all suited her.

He snapped out of his hero fantasy and back to the computer.

By the time he closed his computer an hour later, he was convinced that he was as conversant with the concepts of the dance as well as the health benefits, the historical impact, the impact of the dance on the Arabian society and culture, and how it affected women in general. Satisfied with the knowledge base that he'd achieved, he closed down the windows he still had open, stretched out the kinks in his upper back from hunching over his desk, shut the laptop, and headed off to shower.

As he performed his perfunctory ablutions, he let his mind wander and drift. It was the only time of the day he 'turned himself off', so to speak, and forced his brain to shut down, if only for the short span of time it took him to shower. He let it drift in whatever direction that it would as long as it was not science-centered. There were times that it concerned his friends or social relationships of one sort or another; frequently Penny was a guest in his shower thinking time. He thought about the chaotic, strange situations, the general way she 'flew by the seat of her pants', to use one of his mother's favorite phrases, and how she always managed to stay above the maelstrom that raged just beneath her, ready to swallow her at a moment's notice. She seemed carefree, though there were times that he could see the worry in her eyes—the same type of strain that he had seen before when she was about to get evicted. He knew that she would never accept money from him again after the stress the last loan put her under—he wondered if she found money, if she would keep it or turn it in to the police.

He needed to test that theory.

With a sigh, he turned off the shower, got into his Wednesday pajamas, and climbed into bed. Thursday was going to get here far too early for him now; once again, Penny had disrupted his REM cycle, never mind that it was only secondary to his own curiosity. It was still her fault. He was asleep before that thought completely finished in his mind. All he remembered was—'it was still her'.

* * *

They all forgot about Penny's class until they found her leaving again the next week at about the same time. Her leggings and filmy skirt were a different color this week, but their fit was the same, clingy and revealing. Howard, Raj, and Leonard leered at her from their places on the couch. Sheldon closed the door behind him, blocking their view, and folded his hands behind his back. "Off to class, Penny?"

"Yeah, Sheldon, did you want something?" She turned, slinging a gym bag over her shoulder. He smiled at her, one of his genuine smiles and not a creepy one, and she relaxed a bit, the set of her shoulders visibly less tense as she paused at the head of the stairs.

"Yes, Penny. You said last week that you would perform for me. Do you have a proposed timetable for this as of yet?"

"No, not really, honey. I'm only on lesson six, so I really can't say when I'll be ready to dance in front of anyone yet, especially friends." Especially you, Dr. Impossible-to-Please, since everything has to be perfect or you pick it apart. "I took this class because it was free and I thought that it looked like fun. I heard about the health benefits and thought that it might help my back and cramps as well, so, uh, here I am—uh, going to class."

"And has it alleviated your excruciating menstrual cramps?"

Penny blushed. "Sheldon! Really, do you have a filter?"

He looked down at her, confused. "What do I need a filter for? Really, Penny." He paused for a moment and then said, "You do know, of course, that coitus and multiple orgasms are effective in alleviating menstrual cramps, correct?"

"Okay, I'm just leaving now, Sheldon. Good night." She turned and started down the stairs.

His voice followed her down. "So, are you returning for Halo afterwards?"

She hollered over her shoulder, "No—early shift tomorrow, Sheldon. See you Friday."

* * *

Several weeks later, Penny knocked on the door to 4A. Sheldon opened the door, surprised that she waited for him to answer instead of knocking and entering as she usually would.

She held out her hand and there was a highly decorated envelope addressed to the four men. "It's an invitation to my class recital on Wednesday. I know that it's Halo night—"

"This is a special occasion, Penny, and thus supersedes Halo night. We will be in attendance." In truth, he wished to see Penny belly dancing. Some of the costumes that he had viewed the women wearing on YouTube were very provocative; having seen his neighbor in a variety of outfits and various states of undress, he could imagine through juxtaposition how she would look in the filmy bra and pants sets, with a jewel in her navel….

He forced his mind away from the titillating picture and back to the matter at hand. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Sheldon. I need to practice for the recital. I'm really looking forward to showing you all that I've learned." She smiled widely and bounced off her to her apartment, leaving him standing in his doorway looking very bemused indeed.

* * *

They got to the community center a half hour before the recital was supposed to start. Sheldon was already in a bad mood; he wanted to come earlier to find his sweet spot. Leonard tried pointing out that they were going to see Penny and not to see a movie or listen to a band. Sheldon finally agreed when Leonard finally got it through to him that they were going to see Penny and wanted to be as close to the stage as possible. With that in mind, they headed out at a decent hour and not two hours earlier. Leonard was happy that Penny had finally explained how to deal with Sheldon, something that no one else had ever seemed to be able to do.

As it was, they ended up in the center, what would have been Sheldon's sweet spot. It was somewhat disappointing that they weren't closer and Sheldon informed Leonard thusly. "If we would have left earlier, we could have been closer to the front," he told Leonard smugly. Leonard crossed his arms and made Howard and Raj sit between them.

"I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Lover's quarrel?" Howard snarked and Raj snickered.

"Shut up, asshole." Leonard snarled at all three of them and turned away from them, his arms curling even closer around him.

Howard and Raj turned to Sheldon and Howard poked the tall physicist. "What's up with him, Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked over to the other men and past them to his roommate. "Penny has been ignoring him more than usual. She rebuffed him in the apartment this morning, refusing to acknowledge his obvious sycophantic gestures and generic subordinate behavior, then refused flowers that he had sent to her apartment this afternoon. I believe that she overheard a comment that he made in the stairwell about her class."

Raj winced. "What did he say?"

Sheldon blinked. "He said that if she could take a class like this, she could have taken a class with some substance toward a degree. She came around the corner on her way up and she was not happy."

Howard and Raj both frowned. "He doesn't plead his case very convincingly, does he," Howard said. Raj shook his head as the lights dimmed in the auditorium/gym/great room, and the curtain parted to show about twenty women on stage, backlit, and waiting for the music to begin.

From the moment the first note was struck to the end of the music, Sheldon was riveted. If the belly dance was erotically exotic on a video, it was more so in person. The music was primal and called to the blood, drawing on a primitive, instinctive desire to move, to entice a sexual partner, and entice it did. Although Penny was not among the women on stage, Sheldon found himself sitting on the edge of his seat and his eyes glued to the stage, his attention gripped by their movements until he dimly noted that the music had stopped.

The crowd stood, clapping wildly.

Leonard decided to give them a virtual hose-down. "You do realize that you're all perving on teenagers, right?"

Howard looked fatalistic, since that was normal for him. Raj looked embarrassed. Sheldon arched his eyebrows at his roommate and pointedly said, "Leonard, I am not 'perving' on anyone. Their dance was above par for a beginner, so I gave them the applause that they deserved for learning a difficult dance in such a short time. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Leonard sneered as the next act came on stage.

It was a lone woman, still not Penny, but she was a fine dancer as well. She was much older than the other dancers were; she looked to be in her fifties, but her body was toned and she was very well versed in the dance. Her performance was a different type of dancing than the one that preceded hers; there was a deeper, more staccato drumbeat that she endeavored to follow with rapid, jerky movements of her hips and abdomen. Sheldon thought that she performed very well.

Two trios performed, and then a duo performed with fire. There was a short intermission and then an exotic woman came onstage.

In a very thick accent that rivaled Raj's, she began speaking. "Once in a lifetime, there is a dancer that is born to dance. Very few teachers come across such a dancer and Krishna has blessed me, allowing me to find a gem such as this in my class." She folded her hands and backed away through the slit in the curtains.

The curtains opened and the women who had already performed were seated in a circle. Some of them were playing hand drums, some were playing zills. There were three large fire pits glowing with orange light; the stage was backlit orange as well, with filmy curtains to give it the impression of a harem tent in the middle of the desert.

Two large men brought Penny in, holding her by her upper arms. She was dressed as the others were, in her dance outfit. Her outfit was turquoise, the same tight pants with their filmy overlay that she had worn for the classes each week that they had seen her in—but now they were close around her ankles, fastened there by gold cuffs that gathered the pantaloons tight but allowed them to billow as she moved, only giving hints at the appearance of her legs beneath. At her waist, she wore a jeweled belt that jingled with her every step, coins dangling from the links. Her top was a turquoise bra that covered her adequately but made Sheldon break out in goose bumps, and he looked down and found…yes, she had a turquoise jewel in her navel—and one dangling from between her breasts.

The men 'tossed' her down into the center of the circle and Penny was 'told' that to become one of the women, to become a 'teacher of women' she would have to dance for them. Sheldon imagined that they had created this little skit to highlight her acting skills as well as her dance skills.

Her shoulders shook a little as she lay face down in the center of the circle, then it seemed that you could see the determination as they straightened. Off in the distance, there was the sound of a single cymbal and she rolled her shoulders, then a drumbeat as she arched her back, then it was, as Penny would say, Junior Rodeo on, belly dancing style.

He remembered inhaling at the beginning of her dance, but didn't remember exhaling until it was over. She was graceful lines and undulating muscles, sinewy flesh rippling and oscillating, abdominal muscles that surged and swelled like the ocean waves. Her hips heaved and bumped and grinded, shimmied and shook, popped and arched and swayed in the symbol for eternity. It seemed that she danced for an eternity. He clapped for her until his hands began to throb and ache, then black dots began to swim in front of his eyes and he grabbed the seat in front of him; Howard shoved his head down between his legs and told him to breath for the sake of all that's holy before he passed out and ruined Penny's night.

He wouldn't ruin Penny's night for a Nobel Prize so he breathed deep for a few dozen breaths and his head cleared. He sat up and Howard took his hand off the back of Sheldon's neck and put it on the back of his own. "Man, bro, I almost passed out too. She was hotter than usual, wasn't she?"

"Penny was exquisite. She is a born dancer, isn't she?" Raj was nearly bouncing in excitement. He took a single shot bottle out of his pocket and slugged it back quickly, tossing the empty bottle in the nearby trashcan. "I can't wait to tell her. Oh, I wonder if she would like to go to India with me to study with my mother—she taught dance in the temple before she met my father."

"Yes, I'm sure that Penny would love to go spend time with Priya and your mother, Raj." Leonard was still reeling over Priya's second rejection after Penny's second breakup with him, making him two for two—not a good average, no matter how you looked at it. "Why don't you ask Stephanie to go with them as well, make it a triple play?"

"What's a triple play?" asked a feminine voice from behind him and Leonard whirled to find Penny, her costume covered in a robe.

"Nothing. Your performance was wonderful." Leonard simpered.

"Thanks."

"Penny, you were a delight, as always," Howard said, leering at her.

"Put your eyes back above my shoulders where they belong, Howard. Thanks."

"Penny, you were amazing. I was just saying that my mother was a temple dancer—perhaps you would like to go to India and study with her?"

She looked thoughtful, pursing her lips. "That's a thought, Raj. Thank you—I'll discuss it with Indira. I'm glad that you enjoyed the show."

She turned to Sheldon. He couldn't miss the look of hope that filled her eyes. "What did you think?"

"Penny." He had stood when she approached, but now he reached for her hand willingly, patting the back as he smiled down at her. "Your performance was…adequate."

She looked up at him, smiling. She knew, in her heart, that his controlled phrase was akin to his highest regard. "Oh, Sheldon, that's very nice. Thank you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him lightly.

Sheldon tried not to stiffen up and actually managed to return her hug. "You're welcome, Penny. Is there a function that we need to attend now?"

"Yeah—we've got a little cookie and punch reception, only it's more like baklava and weak green tea. Will you come join us?"

She led them to a little room off the stage and introduced her to Indira, her belly-dancing instructor. They all exchanged pleasantries until Penny was pulled away by another student. When she looked back, Sheldon and Indira were deep in conversation; she couldn't tell what the conversation was about, but Sheldon was gesturing gracefully and Indira was smiling broadly and looked up to wave at Penny with one hennaed hand.

Penny was gathering her things to leave when she saw Indira again. "That man, he is very taken with you."

Penny looked at up at her. "Leonard? Yeah, he's had a crush on me for a long time. We tried to date once, but it didn't work out."

"Oh, no. I mean the other one, the handsome tall one."

Penny stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at her friend. "Sheldon? Sheldon, taken with me?"

"Oh yes. He was very captivated by your performance."

"Yeah, he told me." Penny picked her bag up off the floor and slung it over her shoulder.

"No, Penny. He went on and on about the YouTube and your superior technique. I get the impression from the way he speaks of you that he has a crush on you."

Penny got a smile on her face that Indira thought looked almost wicked. "Really? Well, you don't say." Impulsively, she threw her arms around Indira's neck and gave her mentor a hug. "Thanks, Indira. I'll see you next week. I'll think about that offer, too."

Without a backward glance, Penny ran for the door and her car.

* * *

She ran up the stairs, pausing outside 4A to catch her breath. She had waited for years for this and now, when it was within her grasp, she hesitated.

She must have hit the wall or the door or his supersonic hearing heard her outside because he opened the door and grabbed her outstretched hand. "Penny."

There was a husky tone and a drawling undertone that made her knees weak. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and licked her lips, drawing his eyes to her mouth. He followed the natural path downward to see her still in her belly dancing costume. He hadn't noticed the chains around her ankles or the jewels on her feet when she was dancing; of course, she would have a shoe of some kind on her feet. He stared at her feet, his eyes following the path of the henna drawings on her toes, her toenails with a mirroring golden design. How interesting.

"Sheldon?"

"I cannot…Penny, you—you danced very well."

"Thank you, but what can't you do?"

He looked at her, terror in his eyes. "I cannot tell you what I really thought. What I am thinking." He seemed to draw himself in, straightening his shoulders. "I am above all that."

She glanced down and back up at him. "Yeah—tell that to that boner in your chinos."

He looked down and immediately turned bright red. She heard him murmuring under his breath, "I am the master of my body. I am the master of my body. I am the master—"

"Don't think so, sweetie." She craned her head to look over his shoulder and saw the apartment was empty. "Where's the other three?"

"They are at a movie. Since they chose one that did not carry Red Vines or Icees, I chose not to accompany them."

He still stood in the center of the doorway and she nudged past him, darting into the apartment. He closed the door and turned, pressing his back against the doorframe. She stood in the center of the room, her hands relaxed at her sides.

"Sheldon, sit down."

He moved mechanically and sat in his spot on the couch.

She dragged the coffee table aside with one hand and stood in front of him. "Music?"

Wordlessly, he handed her the remote control. She handed it back and he obediently turned on the stereo. He found a popular music station and she smiled and nodded as he set the remote aside.

"You looked up belly dancing."

He nodded, mesmerized by the sway of her hands. She smiled again. "And what did it tell you?"

He tried to speak but his mind was blanked by fantasy brought to life. She moved her shoulders in time with her hands, barely moving, but it set the turquoise crystal between her breasts dancing, the flickering glints drawing his gaze downward. His vision was filled with the sight of her breasts, wonderfully full and curvaceous, spilling over the top of her bra.

"Penny," he whispered. "What are you doing to me?"

"What I've always wanted to do, Sheldon. Entice you. Seduce you. Get you so hot and bothered that you can't think about anything else. You have always acted as if you were too good for primitive urges, but I think that you just haven't let yourself experience them. Let yourself go, Sheldon."

He sat there stiffly, his hands on his thighs. He felt like he was glued to his spot; it almost made him want to curse. Some song with a throbbing beat was playing in the background and she started to move, weaving spirals with her hips as she turned around in front of him.

Her hips moved with the music and the music was the beating of his heart. Pulsing, coursing, rolling through him as the sound of his own blood rushed through his ears, dulling all other noise. He was with her, allowing her to pull him into the dance, the spiraling desire.

He had never felt so alive.

His body betrayed his tight control as his erection grew, tenting his pants and drawing his attention away from Penny. He shifted on the couch, crossing his legs and holding himself with his hand, trying to ease the pressure on his crotch.

He could imagine her swaying above him, her hips gyrating wildly and he moaned aloud.

She danced closer and sank down to her knees in front of him. She moved his foot, uncrossing his legs, and spread his knees apart. She shimmied back, then forward, her hands caressing the fabric covering his thighs. "Why did you moan, Sheldon?"

"I let my imagination take a wild turn."

"I hope that it was something like this," she said, and then she leaned forward and kissed him.

She climbed him, shimmying up into his lap until she straddled his widespread thighs. He could feel the heat of her, radiating through him and into his bones, warming him from the inside out. The ambient temperature of the room was rising; either that or he was coming down with a fever.

He wasn't ready to admit to his desire or need. He was beyond all that, he reminded himself. It was difficult to concentrate on that, not when she gyrated, not when she looked at him with desire on her face and mischief in her eyes. It was getting more difficult by the second.

It was a moot point—the sheer empirical evidence was pressing against her thighs as she circled her hips around, barely grazing the fabric covering over his shame. He wanted to take those hips in his hands, to stop them, to pull them down to meet him, but he was frozen. Terrified and frozen in place.

He couldn't think. Couldn't move as she arched backward into space, her breasts protruding obscenely in the air, the jewels catching his eye once again. Her hair brushed against the carpet and without consciously moving he grabbed her arms and dragged her body upright. He could take no more.

Her eyes widened in shock when he yanked her against his chest and kissed her, mouth and lips and teeth and tongue, willing to do whatever he must to ease this ache, this need inside him. His hands plunged into her golden tresses and held her still, her mouth his treasure as he plundered its sweetness.

He twisted and she lay beneath him on the couch, their faces mere inches apart as he took in her rapid respiration and her dilated pupils. "Seduce me? Entice me? How could you not? You've been doing that since the first moment that I laid eyes on you. It didn't take a dance to seduce me; all it took was a look."

He licked from the jewel between her breasts up to her throat, tasting the sweat that glistened on her skin. He pressed his lower body against her and she felt the fruit of her labor as it pressed into her groin. He twisted his hips in a parody of her dance and she let out a breathy moan that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Tell me you want this, Penny. You want this, with me, now." He nibbled on her shoulder and she gasped. "Tell me."

"Yes. Oh, God help me, yes, I want you, Sheldon."

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Woman, you are playing with forces beyond your ken."

She thought of her previous response to that phrase and knew that he was too. "Just—just kiss me," she panted, and he complied.

He acquiesced to her request as he slipped the straps of her costume down over her shoulders, drawing first one side, then the other off her arms. His hand reached to the center of her back and she arched for him, giving him the room he needed to pop the clasp in the back. One handed.

He was right. When you knew physics, you knew everything.

He tossed her bra to the side and looked down at her breasts, bare to his gaze. He knew that he would remember them forever because of his eidetic memory, but he still stared because he thought them beautiful. His hands came up to cup them and she curled into his touch, her sensitive nipples peaking at the stimulation.

They were fascinating.

He pinched, he poked, and he prodded. He touched them with hands and mouth, cataloguing every moan and whisper for later reference. He could spend hours touching and caressing Penny's breasts. He was shocked tremendously when she began thrusting her hips and arched against him, calling his name.

He looked up at her and she nodded. "Yes, I had an orgasm."

"How did you know that I would ask?"

"I know you."

He bent his head back to task and nibbled on her for a moment longer. When she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, he looked down at her with confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sheldon, please fuck me," she said baldly. He flinched at her use of that word.

"Penny, I would prefer…." he started, but she interrupted him.

"Sheldon, please. I want your cock in me now. Can you do that without an in-depth analysis, or do I need to go home and finish this myself?"

He imagined what that might entail and although it seemed enticing in its own right, he would rather watch her come undone by his hand.

He jerked her off the couch and pulled her into his bedroom, locking the door securely behind them. He pushed her toward the bed and began yanking off his layers of tee shirts, never taking his eyes from her. "Unless you want me to tear them off of you, I would suggest that you remove your pantaloons, or whatever you want to call them," he said with a growl.

She had them off in a split second. He yanked his belt out of his chinos, unzipped them, let them fall to the floor, and stepped out of them on the way to the bed.

His cock was straining against the material of his underwear, the fabric transparent with the moisture of his pre-come. He could tell by her appreciative look that it was as pleasing as he thought it was as he pulled that last barrier aside, letting them fall to the ground with his other clothing.

He climbed onto the bed, arms and legs splayed to encompass her where she lay, waiting, propped on her elbows with a wide grin on her face. "come to me, lover," she purred and he followed her voice, her command, her unspoken wish as he moved up her body to hover over her once again.

They locked eyes, their gaze holding, even as his body penetrated her slowly, as he crept into the inner part of her and filled her as no other had before. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders and she held him there with the sensation of her fingertips on the back of his neck, her fingers combing through the short hair and scratching at his scalp.

He was shocked at the wetness. Stunned by her heat. He felt like he was burning alive, inside and out, his body demanding friction to alleviate this fullness. It was so much worse than arousal when he was alone; that was easily disposed of, taken care of methodically. This was so much better—the incessant stimulus of her voice and her body as she writhed, moaned, shuddered beneath him. It was as overwhelming as Leonard, Howard, and Raj had told him it was and he resolved never to disabuse their ideas again.

He banished them from his mind and locked their legs together before rolling over onto his back, pulling her on top of him with the leverage. "Dance for me, Penny."

A glimmer of understanding came into her eyes and she started moving on top of him, 'dancing' with his cock buried inside her. She moved her hips in a figure eight and she rippled muscles inside her. She had to smile as his eyes rolled back in his head.

As she arched backward once again, it stimulated them both differently. He couldn't pinpoint how; perhaps with more experimentation he could reproduce the sensation. She rolled her hips in time to his thrusts and he could feel an unbelievable pressure building inside him, urging him to go faster and deeper.

She felt her own peak coming and reached down to touch her clitoris, pushing herself over the edge to glory. She clamped down on him and pulled him over with her.

Sheldon couldn't hold his eyes open—he couldn't see, anyway. His orgasm exploded through his nervous system, overloading his brain until it shut down, much as it did during shower time. She rode him hard, an unstoppable force that changed him, his life, and everything about him in one fell swoop.

She collapsed forward on his chest, her hair surrounding them in a curtain of gold.

He was panting, breathing in her scent as she lay over him. She eased off him, wincing slightly, then moved to one side to curl next to him. They laid together there in stunned silence, overwhelmed by what had just occurred.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Did you really go through all that to seduce me? Dance classes, the recital, the costume, all of it?"

"What would you say if I did?" She leaned up onto her elbow to look up at him.

He looked down at her, then away from her. "All you ever had to do was ask."

She couldn't help herself; she laughed aloud, a deep chortle that grew to a great guffaw. She rolled over onto her back, holding her stomach and ignoring the confusion written all over his face. "Ask? Ask, Sheldon? Really, if I would have walked up to you and said, 'Sheldon, sweetie, I would really like it if you would take me to bed', you would have done it?"

He waited until she was only giggling every couple of seconds before he deigned to answer. "Yes, I would have. I do not prevaricate, Penny, and had you shown a modicum of interest in me, I would have leapt on you like a magnet to steel. You have always drawn me in, Penny, into your chaos and drama. I have grown accustomed to your particular brand of insanity."

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested," she said, mocking him gently.

He shook his head. "Someone better test you again, because you're crazy if you think that this will be unproblematic. Leonard will surely be difficult and surly, as is his wont when he does not attain what he desires. I am certain that we will have to deal with Howard and his untoward comments."

"Yeah, well, we can deal. Does this mean that we're a thing?"

"If by thing, you mean a couple, I believe that designation is one of those decisions that is made mutually by two people. Would you say we were a couple?"

She gnawed her lip for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I think that it does."

"Then, may I ask that you not perform the belly dance for anyone other than myself?"

She cut her eyes at him, her gaze narrowing. "What if I told you that I'm going to be teaching belly dancing? Would that alter your request?"

"Teaching is different. With your advance skills, you would be an excellent dance teacher."

"Belly dance teacher."

"Yes. Well."

"They offer other classes as well. Some for couples."

"Penny, I have told you before—I do not dance."

"But you could."

"I suppose that it isn't' beyond the realm of impossibility, but yes, with lessons, I suppose that I could dance."

"Would you?"

"We will have to see, Penny. Much depends on the type of dance." His glance around the room revealed the disarray in which they had removed their clothing. "See, even now you have me discarding my clothes willy-nilly like a hippie. Penny, how in the world can you affect me so?"

"It's a talent, Sheldon."

"Yes, I suppose that it is."


End file.
